Call Me Maybe?
by mcsoundtrack
Summary: Samantha Johnson lives a boring life in a small town in Ohio. She goes to school and gets good grades then goes to work with her best friends Tristan and Jason. Sammy wishes for one day to escape Ohio and see the world, like often customer Kurt Hummel. One day, she explains what she wants in a guy to Kurt when HE walks in the door. She tries to win his heart while helping Kurt heal


******Summary: **Samantha Johnson lives a boring life in a small town in Ohio. She goes to school and gets good grades then goes to work with her best friends Tristan and Jason. Sammy wishes for one day to escape Ohio and see the world, like often customer Kurt Hummel. One day, as Kurt tries to play match maker and hear what Sammy finds attractive in a man, the perfect guy walks through the door. Sammy tries her best to worm her way into his heart while trying to help Kurt go through a difficult time. Jason and Tristan just go along for the ride!  
**Author Note:** While this story may seem to start out (and continue) with no support of Sebastian and Kurt getting together, they will with time. Just be patient! Also, I did work hard with this chapter, but I am not the best editor out there. I apologize for any mistakes that are in here (there may be a few). I am looking to a beta though if anyone is up for the task. I hope you enjoy. :)  
**PS:** Yes, this story is baised of the music video "Call Me Maybe". I am not a fan of the song itself, but it inspired me to write something.

* * *

Chapter One

The Lima Bean always hit a slump the first week of summer vacation, leaving work to be desolate of human life forms. This only led to workers being completely bored out of their minds and trying to find a way to past the time away from the outside in the air conditioned building without having to creating steaming hot coffee. Today, my shift seemed to deem that the best task was to play horse paper basket ball.

"Common Jason; you can make it!" I cheered out as Jason pumped his right hand in the air while shifting foot to foot so he could find a clear shot. His green eyes focused on the target through his long black bangs.

"Like he'd ever be able to make a shot that could curve around the table," Tristan teased as he leaned forward on the table I was sitting upon. I threw my scrawny right arm over to smack his broad chest as he chuckled at my reaction. "Just speaking the truth sweetheart, mama taught me to never lie."

"Funny," dripped off my sarcastic tongue as I rolled my eyes and shook my brown hair around on my head with my hand.

"Would you two stop bickering and let me focus? This could be the shot of a life time here," Jason shot at us with a glare. Tristan's sandy blonde hair quickly turned to the right to look across the room as his left hand came up to play with the leather bracelet around his wrist.

"Sorry," I mumbled with regret before forcibly pushing my elbow into Tristan's well built side.

"Ow! Gosh your elbow is pointy. What was that even for?" Tristan as he turned back to glare at me and rub his side. Jason let loose a dark chuckle before turning back to his previous task.

I met Tristan's glare with my own death gaze as I brought my legs up to sit criss-cross. "Apologize."

"He's not even paying attention anymore, what's the point?"

"Just because I'm concentrating on something, doesn't mean I can't hear you."

Tristan sighed in defeat as he stood to his full six foot two inch height before turning to watch Jason continue to think about his throw. "I'm sorry," he spoke proudly before turning to me and raising an eyebrow to question 'Happy now?'. I smirked in triumph and nodded my head. At this point, Jason finally decided to release his paper basketball into the air. It glided smoothly over the counter before bouncing on the corner edge of one of the tables and falling down right into the middle of the trashcan.

"WINNER!" Jason yelled as he ran out from behind the counter, both slim arms raised above his head with a cheer, and started lapping around the empty coffee shop for his victory laps.

"Don't have to rub it in our faces," Tristan grumbled as he walked over and picked up the trashcan from its current spot and putting it back where it belonged. Tristan had always been a sore loser when it came to these little games.

"He shouldn't rub it in our faces at all for it's the only shot any of us have made all day," I scoffed as I moved to lift myself off the table.

"Hey, it should be seen as an even bigger amazement since no one else could get a shot in," Jason pouted as he came to a stop and crossed his arms in front of himself as defense.

"Well, since you're the winner of the day you get a special prize; cleaning the men's bathroom." With that, Tristan tossed over a roll of paper towels with a knowing smile on his sun kissed face. Jason's jaw dropped in disbelief as he caught the roll and stuffed it under his arm. "Not fair."

"I believe it's perfectly logical. How about I send Tristan to help you in there too? Maybe you guys can even help clean each other's sportsmanship up too," I said with a chuckle as I moved to stand behind the counter as the bell on the front door rung.

"Fine. Winner here is on toilet duty though."

"As long as I don't have to clean them by hand." I laughed at the two of them as Tristan pushed at Jason's back to keep walking.

You'd never consider them to be such close friends with them standing next to each other. Jason must have been half a foot shorter then Tristan, with a small muscular build too. Tristan always towers over everyone with golden bronze skin that Jason's pale skin screams at with envy. Tristan was the open jock type while Jason liked to remain the dark mysterious one. Polar opposites, but never seen apart.

All the girls at school drooled over them, dreaming of the chance they could get close enough to them. I used to be one of them, wetting my panties if they asked to borrow one my pencils. I freaked out when I saw my first schedule and their names were BOTH on my shift. For the first two weeks, I stared at each like they were a Greek god descending from heaven just to give me some special attention, but then reality hit. Hanging out with them from three to six every day after school gave me a glimpse of who they truly were, not the image everyone created them to be at high school. So, a year has gone by and they both have become my best friends. Girls cream whenever they hear about me working with the two of them, wishing for the chance. In all honesty, I tell them they aren't missing much, just two rascals that always find a new way of getting on my nerves.

I turned back to see who had entered to get a coffee on a day like this. "Kurt, surprise, surprise," I smiled as I reached for a cup to start working on his usual coffee order. Kurt came in often enough to start a sort of friendship with each other. Usually he was attached at the hip with his charming boyfriend Blaine, but today it seemed said boyfriend had wondered off by himself.

"Nice to see you too Sammy; seems like the boys are still up to no good," He laughed as he leaned on the counter, "Must think I'm crazy for still coming in here to get my usual with the weather outside."

"Nah, I've learned that nothing keeps Kurt Hummel from his coffee, even if it's over a hundred degrees out. So where's your sweet boyfriend today? In fact I haven't seen him around lately." I must have asked the right question because as I turned around I saw Kurt's face drop a little before fixing it back to normal again. I quickly walked over and took his hand in mine. "Did something happen?"

Kurt shook his head as he looked down at my hand holding one of his before looking back up with a sad smile, "Nothing really. We just had a little disagreement is all."

"Ah, about him switching to your school for your senior year?" I let go of his hand to walk over and grab his cup. I quickly placed a lid on top as I walked back over and slipped it across the counter for Kurt to catch.

"Yeah, unfortunately. He just wishes I would drop it and let him be. I know I'm being a little selfish, but I just want to be able to have my boyfriend to walk me through the halls the last year I'm there."

"I understand sweetie; hopefully it all works out in the end," I said with a reassuring smile. Kurt nodded his head as he chewed on his lip for a second before turning his attention back on me.

"How about you Miss Samantha? Either of our two boys here started taking a notice in you?" Kurt quickly took a sip of his coffee with a knowing glint in his eye.

I sighed drastically as I moved back towards the coffee machine to clean it up. "Kurt, we've been over this, I don't have feelings for either of them. They are both too much like my brothers."

"Oh common, we know all the girls at Carmell High are drooling over the two of them, why not you?"

I swiped a towel along the counter to collect all the droplets and left over pieces of coffee beans as I thought over what to say. "We've talked about this before, I know too much about who they are as people to ruin the _daze_ affect their _beauty_ disposes on others," Kurt laughed at my trance like state example as the sarcastic remarks dipped from my lips.

"And, to be honest Kurt, I want something more. Now I'm the one being selfish. Two beautiful men that I could probably easily ask out, but it's just not enough for me. I don't know." I shook my head before turning back around to hear Kurt's response.

Kurt took another sip of his coffee as he pounder over what I said. "Well, what do you want then Sammy? I'm sure there has got to be someone around here."

I tilted my head to the side as I reached up to twirl a piece of my short brown hair in a way of thinking. "I just want someone who just oozes with confidence and seems to have lived on the edge of danger. This town is so small and I just, I just want to get out and see what I can. With that, I want a guy that's bigger then this town." Kurt nodded along as I talked before smiling as he motioned for me to come closer while setting his coffee on the counter.

He grabbed both my hands in his, like I had done earlier to him, and smiled. "I understand what you're talking about sweetie. One more year and we're out of here; me going to New York and you heading off to Boston."

"If we get in to the colleges we want," I said with a sigh, my dream world deflating around me.

"We will. We have too," he said with a sad smile. Kurt then slid up at the sound of the bell ringing from the door opening again. My eyebrows squeezed together as I looked Kurt in the eye in question; no one was as dedicated as Kurt was to come for coffee in this weather. I stepped to the other side of the counter to get a look around to see who it could be.

Next thing I knew my breath stopped and my heart started on double time. The sexiest man I had ever seen stepped in to the cool room with a smirk that just screamed 'Just try to tell me I'm not good enough, because I totally am'. He was tall with a lean figure that could only come from millions of hours of playing different sports. He was wearing a dark blue wrinkled polo shirt with all the buttons undone with light wash jean shorts that hung low on his hips. He looked both ways before slipping off his sun glasses then placing them up on top his messily styled hair while stepping forward to where I stood flabbergasted. As he got closer I noticed his beautiful hazel eyes that anyone would be lucky to drown in.

I must have been drooling because Kurt stifled a chuckle from escaping. I turned my gaze away from the new man that seemed to almost be strutting down a runway to glare at Kurt. He continued to laugh and pointed to a table in the far left corner before grabbing his coffee and going to sit down. I continued to glare at him as he went.

"Hello? I know you two must be fuck buddies or something, but he's already paid for his drink so I get priority right now over him." Mystery guy spoke as he seemed to pose right in front of me. I quickly snapped my head back to smile dreamily at him. His smirk grew as if to say he _knew _how great he looked.

"Yes, because I plan sexual encounters with all of my regular customers."

"Well then, I might as well continue coming here if those are the benefits of being a regular." He leaned forward onto the counter, his aura teasing me to move in closer to him. His smirk grew to a playful smile as he winked at me. My stomach did a full flip when seeing this as I gulped to cover my awkward silence so I could calm down. He saw right through it though, his eye's glowing with the knowledge he knew exactly how I was feeling and challenging me to continue. I creased my eyebrows to accept the unspoken challenge.

"Only the five star customers are re-served for that list. To get as high as that you better start buying four coffees' a visit for the next month, then we'll consider when to meet up." I leaned forward onto the counter next to him, our faces as close as Kurt's and mine had been earlier, but I felt like I was entering shark invested water this time.

"Better get started then. I'll order whatever he had," He said as he leaned his head to point at the corner Kurt was in.

"Are you sure? What if you're allergic to something that was in his order?" I was already grabbing a cup from my leaning position though, still not moving from my spot.

"From what I've seen, I can assume his taste is impeccable. With a taste that good, there's no way I'll have an allergic reaction. If I do though, I'll just sue him for the extra costs. Besides, I'm sure you know mouth to mouth," His tongue seemed to sneak out from the hiding place of his mouth to slowly draw across his bottom lip. I stared in fascination before shaking my head.

I chuckled as I stood up and walked over to the other side of the counter to start the coffee machine I had just been using. I stopped before placing the cup under the machine and looked back. "Can I get a name for your cup? Wouldn't want anyone mixing up your order with their own."

He laughed before standing up straight and walking over to stand at the counter where the coffee machine I was using was. "Sebastian; Sebastian Smythe."

I scribbled down his name in my neatest chicken scratch before placing the cup back under and starting everything up. Once done, I place a lid and handed the drink back over to Sebastian.

"Thanks Doll, how much do I owe you?" He said as he reached down into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

"How about this ones on the house?" I smiled and winked at him before walking back over the cash register.

"So I've reached five star services now? A lot sooner than I thought I would," He joked as he followed me over to the cash register. He stopped and set his coffee down as he pulled out a twenty and slipped it into the tip jar. "Make sure not to share that with any of the others on shift, I only tip the people that please me."

I laughed and nodded my head in understanding. "You're not going to stay around to make sure the other two don't sneak off with it?"

Sebastian's smirk grew to an actual smile that made his eyes twinkle, bringing my knees to grow weak. One my hands flew forward to hold myself steady against the counter. Sebastian noticed this and his smile grew, seeming to be satisfied with the effect he had on me. With that he turned and started walking towards the door after picking up his coffee with the hand holding his wallet.

"Nah, I have places to be, people to mess with. Maybe next time Doll," Was the response he threw over his shoulder before turning back around to give me one last look. Then the door opened and he stepped out, almost like he hadn't been there at all. I would have believed that if my heart wasn't thudding in my chest and Kurt running up with a small squeal, his bright blue eyes twinkling with glee.

"I'm guessing we found you a guy!"

I quickly caught my breath before nodding my head. "Yeah," I replied breathlessly as my face show cased a dreamy smile.

"I've never seen him come in before. I wonder if he's new around here," Kurt spoke as he lifted his drink to his lips and settled back against leaning over the counter on his right elbow looking at the doorway Sebastian had left from. "I approve of him already though, he noticed my great taste. That's enough for him to earn my respect…"

My smile slowly started to fade as Kurt continued to ramble on about his fashion. Finally when he turns his head towards me from the door, he see's my face and asks, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked around as if a ghost or someone was in the room listening to us. Then I made eye contact with Kurt's eyes again.

"Kurt, this feels a little too good to be true. A guy like that would most certainly already have a model girlfriend or at least a love interest. Something just feels off to me," I spoke as I lifted a piece my hair behind my ear.

Kurt smiled as he took the hand I had just been using to tuck my hair. "Sweetheart, you deserve this."

"What does Sammy deserve?" Tristan asked with a cocky grin as he walked in with his arm hooked around Jason's neck. Jason's green eyes were full of daggers at Tristan as Tristan jostled him closer. Kurt looked between the two then looked back at me and lifted an eye brow with question. I shook my head with a scoff before turning back to meet Tristan's brown eyes.

"Kurt seems to think we've finally found a guy that I approve of dating."

"WHAT! Where is he!" Tristan freaked, dragging Jason down before letting go and running towards the door, dodging a few tables in the processes.

"Tristan, calm down. Don't need to kill everyone," Jason muttered as he straightened up and started to rub his neck with a roll of his eyes. He connected eyes with me and shook his head at Tristan's childish actions. I chuckled under my breathe.

"But we must scare him enough to not come back again," Tristan frowned as he turned back from the door after not spotting anyone. "Kurt, was he good enough? I trust your judgment."

Kurt's face lifted into a smile as he made eye contact with me before turning back around. "I approved. He even said I had excellent taste. I say he met all the criteria needed to make the guy Sammy's looking for. Besides, Sammy's already giving him the five star treatment."

My cheeks flushed a dark red as Tristan moved his brown orbs towards me and tilted his head to the side with question but his brown eyes holding a snarky understanding in them. Kurt chuckled lightly as he turned around to see my face. I shot him a glare before reaching down to play with my brown apron the shop has us all wear.

"What does Kurt mean by that Sammy?" Jason's voice spoke up with a laugh. My eyes flew to meet his as he shoulders moved up and down, trying to contain himself. He quickly moved his hand up to rub above his upper lip to hide his smile. "Are we offering services now for people we seem to like or was that your attempt at flirting with him?"

I groaned in frustration as I heard a laugh break out of Tristan's throat. "Do you think the video camera got it all? Jason, maybe we could watch it on there."

I flipped my glare over to Tristan, hoping to strike fear into his heart. Unfortunately, it did nothing. Tristan had said before "_You tend to resemble a bunny. And bunnies are just not intimidating." _

"Would you two just stop? It's over, he's gone. Life moves on. Whatever," I said with a sigh as I walked out from behind the counter to grab Kurt's arm and start to escort him to the door. Kurt quickly grabbed his coffee as I yanked on one of his arms to start walking.

"Oh come on Sammy, you know we are just poking fun," Jason said as he ran up on beside me, on the side Kurt wasn't attached to, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling our little party to a stop. I sighed as I looked over to catch Kurt's blue gaze, glaring at him. Kurt smiled, clearly enjoying this.

"You are a sick person, you know? Taking pleasure from my anguish," I whispered to him. Kurt shrugged his shoulders with an all too knowing smile. "Just forgive them, you know you will. You always do."

I shook my head before turning my head back towards Jason to see that Tristan was now standing next to him, both sporting their ultimate puppy dog pouts. "Fine," I declared before shoving Jason's arm off my shoulder. "But you guys are going to clean out the women's bathroom for me as a form of forgiveness." I heard wines of disapproval over my shoulder as I continued to lead Kurt out the door and towards his car.

"I'm so lucky I don't work under your management," Kurt chuckled as he unwrapped hi s arm from mine and dug into his tight skinny jean's pocket to find his keys. I shook my head with wonder at how anything could fit in there. Jason would often joke that Kurt's pants were Narnia; hiding in a small object but having a world of its own on the inside.

"I'd give you no mercy then. Maybe it would teach you to shut your mouth every once in a while," though my words seemed harsh my face was painted with a smile, showing I meant no harm. Once Kurt's keys were found, he leaned forward to hug me. "You know you wouldn't though, you love me."

"Sadly." I chuckled out before moving back out of his reach. "Now you better get out of this heat, we don't want you sweating and destroying your clothes. I wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks."

Kurt laughed as he clicked the key to unlock the car. He then pushed me back towards the building. "Now now, we know I won't be the one complaining about the heat; it will be you talking about how it destroys your hair."

With that I shook my head and ran a few paces to get away from Kurt. "Oh, we should just both agree that we'll be bitching together."

"Alright, I'll accept that one," Kurt smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with joy. "Now I really do have to go. My dad's expecting me in the shop with Finn in about an hour. Knowing the big loaf, he hasn't even gotten out of bed yet."

I grimaced at the challenge Kurt had ahead of him, glad I wasn't the one facing it. Finn had only come into the coffee shop a few times, but that was enough to see Finn did not do well with mornings.

"Alright, I see you tomorrow then?" I smiled while walking backwards, squinting my own blue eyes closed from the light in them.

"Yeah, maybe Blaine will tag along," with that he opened his car door before swinging his leg up and in. I waved from where I stood as he backed up. Once he was out of his spot, I turned and ran back into the coffee shop, ready to take my fifteen minute break with a nice ice coffee to cool down and ponder if Sebastian will come back again tomorrow.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one! :D


End file.
